Moment
by JOJOsponge
Summary: The only thing I care at this moment is how his green eyes are sparkling. But I shouldn't; I don't belong in this world that he has created for us.
1. Chapter 1

The sun is glaring and the roads are roasting, Alice and I were picked up from the airport a little over an hour ago and currently on the way into the vineyard. The air conditioning in the van was doing very little and I made a grave a mistake few seconds earlier to open the windows. The dust from the roads hurried into van from outside the windows and dispersed throughout the air. I quickly shut the windows but is now suffering the consequences.

The dust in the air is filling my lungs as I silently suffocate over the dryness slowly clinging to the walls of my breathing organs. It's not entirely unpleasant but I don't specifically want to experience this again if I can help it. The dryness is horrible and it makes me want to heave.

Two weeks ago, I was invited to come to this vineyard which is hosting Alice Cullen's brother, Edward Cullen. He is a man with respectable money and status to afford this kind of privacy of hiring a vineyard for a long period of time and is in partnership with its own produce and export, the money he has made from this place probably earned enough to pay for his period of stay here and still adds to his bank account.

I never thought I will ever meet Edward Cullen, but Alice offered this summer getaway and it seemed a little foolish if I rejected, so, after my agreement we are going to be extended guests to Edward's annual summer vacation in the vineyard he has invested into for the coming week.

The view outside the windows are classic with the taste of genuinity- the rustic appearance out of the stones, trees and clouds paints a scene of Arcadia nature. Throughout some of the route it appears that time and money has not made their damage, and these places are left to their peace and quiet.

Finally a mile after we have turned onto a none-concreted road, a white villa comes into view. The respectable building is full of simplicity and cleanliness in its appearance that it seems to lack some character. But who am I to judge seeing this beautiful building is going to be my shelter for the new few days, perhaps inside would be a different story.

Several hours after we unloaded our luggage and arriving at this villa, Alice tells me she is ready to drop in bed, mainly due to jet lag and time difference. I did manage to sleep most of the way through the plane ride so I'm feeling slight better even though I'm currently feeling like I'm floating in midair.

"I can not wait for my brother anymore." Alice yawns. "I'm going to go and sleep, do you want to go to sleep?" She asks me, she can barely lift herself away from the couch and to stand up.

"May be later." I smile, I'm not sure whether I'll be able to sleep tonight after a nap so I'm going to wait until my body sends out sleeping signals.

"I'll call Edward a let him know that I'm going to sleep and that you're still awake, and if he comes in whilst I'm still sleeping at least it wouldn't be too awkward, I think." She shrugs her tired frame and disappears into the corridor.

I continue to read whilst wondering what we will do once Edward arrives. I suspect that he will be the same as Alice and would like to sleep seeing as he has also only just caught a flight to Siena and is currently on his way here from the airport.

Sounds and voices fill the room as I feel foggy in my head.

Man I must have ended asleep whilst reading.

The book in my hand fell to the floor and the pop-like sound woke me further and I am finally alert, recognising my surrounding. On the couch is Alice along with a mop of bronze. Alice has already turned around and is currently smiling at me like there is something funny going on- is there saliva dripping out of my mouth?

Cautiously, I move one of my hands towards my mouth and arch my fingers so that my thumb and forefinger are touching the corners of my mouth respectfully. Feeling no wetness there, embarrassment evaporates from my thoughts and I feel the blush in my cheeks calming down.

"Did you sleep well?" Alice asks with a twinkle in her eyes, she is definitely well rested.

"I didn't realise I had gone to sleep." I shrug my shoulders.

"Let me introduce you properly, this is Edward, my brother and Edward this is Bella, my roommate." Alice threads one of her arms through under Edward's armpits and bring him to his feet.

He is a tall man, over a foot or two taller than Alice's small height. The image of the siblings together is amusing and I find my head tilting to the side, observing and admiring the these two beautiful human beings standing in front of me.

Quickly though, I realise that I am embarrassing myself and snap myself out of reverie.

"Hi." I hurried out the word and swiftly lift one of my hands in mid air acting as a hi sign. That is smooth- too smooth from my usual graceless acts.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun is glaring and the roads are roasting, Alice and I were picked up from the airport a little over an hour ago and currently on the way into the vineyard. The air conditioning in the van was doing very little and I made a grave a mistake few seconds earlier to open the windows. The dust from the roads hurried into van from outside the windows and dispersed throughout the air. I quickly shut the windows but is now suffering the consequences.

The dust in the air is filling my lungs as I silently suffocate over the dryness slowly clinging to the walls of my breathing organs. It's not entirely unpleasant but I don't specifically want to experience this again if I can help it. The dryness is horrible and it makes me want to heave.

Two weeks ago, I was invited to come to this vineyard which is hosting Alice Cullen's brother, Edward Cullen. He is a man with respectable money and status to afford this kind of privacy of hiring a vineyard for a long period of time and is in partnership with its own produce and export, the money he has made from this place probably earned enough to pay for his period of stay here and still adds to his bank account.

I never thought I will ever meet Edward Cullen, but Alice offered this summer getaway and it seemed a little foolish if I rejected, so, after my agreement we are going to be extended guests to Edward's annual summer vacation in the vineyard he has invested into for the coming week.

The view outside the windows are classic with the taste of genuinity- the rustic appearance out of the stones, trees and clouds paints a scene of Arcadia nature. Throughout some of the route it appears that time and money has not made their damage, and these places are left to their peace and quiet.

Finally a mile after we have turned onto a none-concreted road, a white villa comes into view. The respectable building is full of simplicity and cleanliness in its appearance that it seems to lack some character. But who am I to judge seeing this beautiful building is going to be my shelter for the new few days, perhaps inside would be a different story.

Several hours after we unloaded our luggage and arriving at this villa, Alice tells me she is ready to drop in bed, mainly due to jet lag and time difference. I did manage to sleep most of the way through the plane ride so I'm feeling slight better even though I'm currently feeling like I'm floating in midair.

"I can not wait for my brother anymore." Alice yawns. "I'm going to go and sleep, do you want to go to sleep?" She asks me, she can barely lift herself away from the couch and to stand up.

"May be later." I smile, I'm not sure whether I'll be able to sleep tonight after a nap so I'm going to wait until my body sends out sleeping signals.

"I'll call Edward a let him know that I'm going to sleep and that you're still awake, and if he comes in whilst I'm still sleeping at least it wouldn't be too awkward, I think." She shrugs her tired frame and disappears into the corridor.

I continue to read whilst wondering what we will do once Edward arrives. I suspect that he will be the same as Alice and would like to sleep seeing as he has also only just caught a flight to Siena and is currently on his way here from the airport.

Sounds and voices fill the room as I feel foggy in my head.

Man I must have ended asleep whilst reading.

The book in my hand fell to the floor and the pop-like sound woke me further and I am finally alert, recognising my surrounding. On the couch is Alice along with a mop of bronze. Alice has already turned around and is currently smiling at me like there is something funny going on- is there saliva dripping out of my mouth?

Cautiously, I move one of my hands towards my mouth and arch my fingers so that my thumb and forefinger are touching the corners of my mouth respectfully. Feeling no wetness there, embarrassment evaporates from my thoughts and I feel the blush in my cheeks calming down.

"Did you sleep well?" Alice asks with a twinkle in her eyes, she is definitely well rested.

"I didn't realise I had gone to sleep." I shrug my shoulders.

"Let me introduce you properly, this is Edward, my brother and Edward this is Bella, my roommate." Alice threads one of her arms through under Edward's armpits and bring him to his feet.

He is a tall man, over a foot or two taller than Alice's small height. The image of the siblings together is amusing and I find my head tilting to the side, observing and admiring the these two beautiful human beings standing in front of me.

Quickly though, I realise that I am embarrassing myself and snap myself out of reverie.

"Hi." I hurried out the word and swiftly lift one of my hands in mid air acting as a hi sign. That is smooth- too smooth from my usual graceless acts.


End file.
